Ich kann nicht mehr!
by Silberbullet
Summary: Wenn alles zuviel wird...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo liebe Leute! Schön das ihr euren Weg auf meine FF gefunden habt und ich hoffe, dass sie euch auch gefällt =)

Wenn ihr so lieb seid, dann lasst ein Review da, damit ich weiß wie euch das Chapter gefallen hat und was ich besser machen kann!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Es war Nacht und der Mond und die Sterne funkelten um die Wette. In den Straßen von Heatherfield war es wie ausgestorben. Niemand hielt sich jetzt draußen auf. Alle lagen in ihren Betten und schliefen. Es war auch kein Wunder, denn es war bereits 3 Uhr.

Jedoch gab es eine Ausnahme. Ein Mädchen, vielleicht 15 Jahre, lag auf dem Dach ihres Zuhauses und sah sich den Himmel an. Ihre Augen waren merkwürdig leer und auch sonst regte sie sich nicht. Es war als wenn alles Leben aus ihr gewichen war und doch schlug ihr Herz regelmäßig, ebenso wie sie ganz normal atmete.

Lange lag sie einfach so da, ehe sie sich irgendwann aufrappelte und noch einmal zum Mond sah. „Ich kann nicht mehr." Flüsterte sie leise und kehrte wieder ins Innere des Hauses, indem sie mit ihrer Familie in einer Mietwohnung lebte, zurück.

Niemand hatte etwas von diesem kleinen ´Ausflug´ mitbekommen. Ihre Mutter würde sie, wie jeden Morgen, schlafend in ihrem Bett finden und denken, das alles in Ordnung war. Doch dem war nicht so. Allerdings merkte dies niemand, da sie seit einiger Zeit eine Maske trug. Sie spielte den anderen etwas vor. Sie wusste, dass sie sich dadurch selbst kaputtmachte, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit den anderen darüber reden sollte. Sie sah keinen Ausweg, konnte nicht darüber reden, durfte nicht darüber reden.

Ebenso durfte sie keine Schwäche zeigen, weil man von ihr erwartete, dass sie diejenige war, die immer stark war. Diejenige die immer eine Antwort auf jede Frage hatte. Doch das alles war sie nicht. Auch sie hatte Momente, in denen sie weder stark war, noch Antworten auf irgendwelche Fragen hatte. Dies nahm man jedoch an und das konnte sie nicht ändern, weil es für die anderen Selbstverständlich war und eben dies war es, was sie so kaputt machte und es für sie jeden Tag schwieriger werden ließ.


	2. Chapter 2

Moin, hier ist der zweite Teil meiner FF und der letzte. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch!

Und danke für ´s Review im letzten Chapter!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Heatherfield – Bei den Collins/Vandoms

„Will, aufstehen!" drang die Stimme von Susan Collins zu Will durch. Ein wenig begeistertes und vor allen Dingen müdes Murren war die Reaktion darauf. Warum konnte man sie nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Sie wollte schlafen verdammt!

Doch ehe sie wieder ins Reich der Träume abdriften konnte spürte sie kleine Hände, die an ihren Haaren herumspielten. „WILL!" krähte ihr kleiner Bruder William lachend und strich mit seiner kleinen Hand leicht über das Gesicht seiner großen Schwester. Diese wiederum schlug jetzt die Augen auf und musterte den kleinen Braunhaarigen wenig begeistert. Seit wann kam William alleine in ihr Bett? Dafür war er doch noch viel zu klein. Okay, er war genauso magisch wie sie und konnte fliegen, aber das hieß nicht, das er einfach so mir nichts dir nichts morgens in ihr Bett kam. Das hatte er bis jetzt noch nie gemacht und vor allen Dingen würde es doch auffallen.

„So bekommt man also morgens deine Aufmerksamkeit." Weckte nun eine zweite Stimme die Aufmerksamkeit der Rothaarigen. Im Türrahmen stand ihre Mutter und beobachtete das Ganze. So wie es aussah war sie der Grund, warum William auf ihr herum kletterte und sie beim schlafen störte. „Ma, es ist Wochenende!" stöhnte Will wenig begeistert und ließ sich wieder ins Kissen fallen. „Na und? Es ist schon 10 Uhr so langsam kannst du auch mal aufstehen." Fand Susan und lächelte leicht. Noch immer nicht wirklich von der Tatsache überzeugt aufzustehen vergrub Will ihren Kopf in ihrem Kissen, ohne ihren kleinen Bruder dabei vom Bett zu stoßen.

William jedoch gefiel dies gar nicht. „Will." Sagte er erneut den Namen seiner Schwester, die jedoch nur etwas Unverständliches murrte. Kurzerhand kletterte William näher zu seiner Schwester und legte seine Hand auf ihre Haare und wuschelte ziemlich ungeschickt da durch. „William!" deutlich war das Missfallen in Will´s Stimme zu hören. Den kleinen Braunhaarigern interessierte dies jedoch nicht, fröhlich machte er weiter.

Irgendwann gab Will dann auf, stand auf und ging, reichlich schlecht gelaunt, in die Küche um dort zu frühstücken.

Dort traf sie auf Dean, der gerade eine Zeitung las und dabei Kaffee trank. Als Will jedoch die Küche betrat sah er kurz auf. „Morgen." Grüßte er hell wach und wandte sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu. „Morgen." Murmelte Will und nahm sich etwas von dem was auf dem Tisch stand.

Dean wiederum sah überrascht zu Will. Sonderlich zufrieden sah Will nämlich nicht aus. „Warum so schlecht gelaunt?" fragte er sie kurzerhand. „Ma ist auf die Idee gekommen, dass William mich ja wohl wecken könnte." Murrte Will wenig begeistert und biss von ihrem Brot ab. Dean fing an zu lachen. So wie es aussah würde Will in der nächsten Zeit wohl nicht sonderlich lange schlafen können. „Das ist nicht witzig." Beleidigt sah Will ihren ´Stiefvater´ an. Dieser lächelte sie an. „Irgendwann wird William an dem Spiel die Lust verlieren und dich wieder ausschlafen lassen." „Hoffentlich." War Will´s Antwort darauf. Dean lächelte leicht. Man merkte Will an, das sie als Einzelkind aufgewachsen war. Nicht, das sie verwöhnt wäre oder so. Aber in manchen Situationen merkte man doch, das Will das ein oder andere Mal ziemlich mit einer Situation überfordert war, in der Kinder mit Geschwistern keine Probleme hatten.

Nachdem sie mit dem Frühstücken fertig war ging sie wieder in ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. Rasch hatte sie sich eine schwarze Dreiviertelhose und ein grünes T-Shirt mit einem -Zeichen auf der linken unteren Seite.

Danach schnappte sie sich ihr Handy und ihren Hausschlüssel, rief „Bin weg!" und war schneller aus der Wohnung verschwunden als auch nur einer der anderen ihr ein „Tschüss" oder „Wo willst du hin?" hinterher rufen konnte.

„Was war das denn jetzt? Sonst ist sie doch nie so schnell weg." Verdutzt sah Dean zu Susan, als er das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer betrat. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie verhält sich schon seit ein paar Tagen so komisch. Es ist als wenn sie sich von alles und jedem abkapselt." War die Antwort von Susan, die reichlich ratlos klang.

Schweigend steckte Will ihre Hände in die Hosentasche und ignorierte alles um sich herum. Sie wollte im Moment einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Mehr nicht. Aber anscheinend war schon das zu viel verlangt.

Leise drang die Musik ihres MP3-Players zu ihr durch. Es war die Musik von Cobalt Blue, der Band von Matt und hatte, aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund, eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie.

Irgendwann blieb sie stehen und bemerkte, dass sie zum Strand von Heatherfield gegangen war, ohne es zu bemerken. Leicht lächelnd setzte sie sich auf einen großen Stein und beobachtete das Wasser und die, durch den Wind entstehenden, Wellen.

Als es langsam anfing zu dämmern stand sie schließlich auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie hatte die Zeit vollkommen vergessen, das störte sie allerdings ziemlich wenig.

Nach einer Weile kam sie dann zuhause an und wurde gleich von ihrer besorgten Mutter empfangen. „Wo warst du, Will?" deutlich war die Besorgnis in Susan´s Stimme zu hören. „Am Strand. Hab die Zeit vergessen." Murmelte Will und ging an ihrer Mutter vorbei, um sich etwas Essbares zu holen und anschließend in ihr Zimmer zu verschwinden. Verwirrt sah Susan ihrer Tochter hinterher. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das es von Tag zu Tag schlimmer wurde.

Am nächsten Morgen war bereits früh bei den Collin´s zuhause was los. William war früher als sonst aufgewacht und hatte auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Dabei war Susan durch das Wohnzimmer gegangen und hatte auf dem Tisch einen Zettel entdeckt. Verwirrt hatte sie sich ihn angesehen, da dieser dort am Abend, als sie ins Bett gegangen war, noch nicht dort gelegen hatte.

_Es tut mir leid, aber ich brauche einfach eine Auszeit. Ich muss eine Zeit lang allein sein, weil ich mit dem Druck und den Erwartungen einfach nicht mehr klar komme. _

_Will_

Sie hatte diese Nachricht sofort Dean gezeigt, doch dieser hatte genauso wenig damit anfangen können wie sie und auch war genauso geschockt gewesen wie sie. Direkt danach waren sie in Will´s Zimmer gestürzt doch dort war niemand. Es sah danach aus, als wenn Will hier nicht einmal geschlafen hätte.

**Einige Tage später**

Susan war gerade erst 20 Minuten von ihrer Arbeit zuhause, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Schweigend drückte sie auf den Knopf neben der Tür, der unten die Haustür öffnete und machte anschließend die Tür, die direkt zur Wohnung führte, auf. Wenig später betrat Inspektor Lair das zuhause der Collins.

Nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten gingen sie gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo bereits Dean mit William spielte. Auch der Geschichtslehrer begrüßte den Polizisten und dann setzten sie sich hin.

„Haben sie sie immer noch nicht gefunden?" ängstlich betrachtete Susan den Vater von Irma. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist als wenn sie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden ist. Wir können sie einfach nicht finden und auch der Zettel, den sie da gelassen hat bringt uns kein Stück weiter. Wir wissen einfach nicht, was sie damit meint." Susan schwieg, nachdem Inspektor Lair zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Auch ihr war der Zettel von Will ein Rätsel. Was für Druck und Erwartungen? Sie wusste nicht, was ihre Tochter damit meinte. Sie hatte weder Druck auf sie ausgeübt, noch Erwartungen gehabt. Also was meinte sie damit? Sie kannte die Antwort nicht und sie bezweifelte, dass sie diese so schnell finden würde.

„Wissen ihre Irma und die anderen denn nichts? Sie sind doch fast immer mit Will zusammen unterwegs. Nennt man sie in der Schule nicht auch die unzertrennlichen fünf?" Dean sah fragend zu Inspektor Lair. „Ich habe bereits mit Irma geredet. Weder sie noch ihre Freundinnen wissen wo Will sein könnte. Und was den Spitznamen betrifft, der existiert und ich finde zurecht. Immerhin sind die Mädels ja auch eigentlich unzertrennlich. Nur hilft uns das jetzt auch nicht weiter." Kurz schwieg der Inspektor dann jedoch fing er wieder an zu reden. „Bereits jetzt zeigt Interpol Interesse an diesem Fall. Will ist ja nicht die erste, die aus der Clique verschwindet. Wir müssen nur an Elyon denken. Sie hat man bis heute noch nicht wieder gefunden."

Susan wurde bei diesen Worten bleich im Gesicht. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Sie hoffte, das man Will finden konnte. „Wo hat Will sich bis jetzt immer aufgehalten, wenn sie traurig oder so war?" fragend sah der Vater von Irma Susan an. „Sie war immer viel am Strand, selbst bei Regenwetter. Das Wasser hat sie immer beruhigt, wobei ich das nie verstanden hab. In mir hat es immer eine gewisse Unruhe ausgelöst." Erklärte Susan zögerlich und sah aus dem Fenster. Leise war das Geräusch zu hören, das entstand, wenn Wassertropfen gegen Glas prallten. Es regnete.

„Ich werde mich mit meinen Kollegen mal am Strand umsehen. Dort gibt es Höhlen, die das Wasser mit der Zeit in den Stein gegraben hat, heute aber nicht mehr dort hinkommt." Erzählte Inspektor Lair und erhob sich. „Dann werde ich auch mal wieder gehen." Fügte er noch hinzu und sah zu der Mutter von Will. Deutlich sah man ihr die Sorge um ihre Tochter an und Thomas hoffte, dass er die Rothaarige finden konnte.

„Ich begreife immer noch nicht, warum wir ausgerechnet hier suchen sollen." Brummte Joel McTiennan und stapfte durch den Sand. Gemeinsam mit seiner Kollegin Maria Medina und Inspektor Lair war er auf dem Weg zu den Höhlen die es am Rand des Strandes von Heatherfield gab und genau dort wollten sie nach Will suchen. McTiennan fand den Gedanken, dass das Mädchen dort sein sollte abwegig. Was wollte eine Teenagerin ausgerechnet dort? Für ihn ergab das einfach keinen Sinn. Eine Antwort bekam er weder von seiner Kollegin noch von dem Inspektor, da diese es vorzogen zu schweigen.

Am Abend hatten sie schließlich circa die Hälfte der Höhlen am Strand von Heatherfield abgesucht, als sie beschlossen noch eine Höhle zu durchsuchen, ehe sie für heute Feierabend machen wollten.

So betraten sie die Höhle und leuchteten mit ihre Taschenlampen jede Ecke der Höhle ab. Gerade, als sie die Höhle verlassen wollten, entdeckten sie etwas. Schwach schimmerte etwas am Ende der Höhle. Nur kurz sahen die drei sich an und gingen dann tiefer in die Höhle hinein, als sie zuvor hinein gegangen waren.

Das was sie sahen überraschte sie. Niemand von ihnen hatte damit gerechnet das Mädchen doch noch zu finden. Doch es stimmte. Will saß dort und lehnte mit dem Rücken an einer Wand, die schräg in den Raum stand, wie eine Mauer.

Erleichterung machte sich in Tom Lair breit. Sie hatten Will gefunden. Ruhig ging er auf sie zu, um die Rothaarige nicht zu erschrecken. Mitten im Laufen stieß er jedoch gegen etwas, das sich anfühlte, als wenn es eine unsichtbare Mauer wäre. Irritiert ließ er seine Hände an der Wand entlang gleiten und versuchte eine Lücke zu finden. Jedoch fand er keine.

„Was machen Sie denn da, Inspektor Lair?" drang die Stimme von Maria Medina zu dem Vater von Irma durch. „Ich komme hier nicht durch. Es ist wie eine unsichtbare Mauer!" antwortete er der Frau ruhig, woraufhin diese gemeinsam mit ihrem Kollegen zu ihm rüber kam und ebenfalls ihr Glück versuchte. Bringen tat es ihnen nichts. Zu dem Mädchen durch kamen sie nicht. Auch rufen half nichts. Es war, als wenn Will sie nicht hörte.

Kurzerhand riefen die drei Susan und Dean an und erklärten ihnen wo sie waren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihnen helfen konnten.

Ziemlich schnell waren beide dann auch bei den Höhlen angelangt und erreichten wenig später auch Inspektor Lair und seine Begleiter.

„Will?" Susan ging langsam auf ihre rothaarige Tochter zu und hoffte, dass sie nicht gegen diese durchsichtige ´Mauer´ laufen würde, so wie die Leute vor ihr es getan hatten. Inspektor Lair, Dean und auch die zwei Leute von Interpol, Maria Medina und Joel McTiennan.

Ihr Gefühl verriet ihr, das Will für diese ´Mauer´ verantwortlich war und sie hoffte, dass sie sie durchließ. Als sie sich der Stelle wo sich diese ´Mauer´ befand näherte wurde sie langsamer und wartete darauf, auf ein Hindernis zu stoßen, doch dies blieb überraschenderweise aus. So wie es aussah konnte sie durch diese ´Mauer´ hindurchgehen.

Vorsichtig näherte Susan sich ihrer Tochter und setzte sich schließlich neben sie. Anschließend drehte sie ihren Kopf so, dass sie Will mehr oder weniger ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie erschrak, als sie Will´s Augen sah. Die ehemalige braune Farbe ihrer Iriden war einem kräftigen roten Ton gewichen.

Ansonsten hatte sie sich jedoch nicht verändert. Nach kurzem zögern legte Susan instinktiv einen Arm um die Schultern von ihrer Tochter.

Anfangs reagierte Will darauf nicht, doch dann verbarg sie plötzlich ihr Gesicht in dem Oberteil ihrer Mutter. Schnell merkte Susan, dass Will weinte und war überrascht. Lange war es her, das sie Will hatte weinen sehen.

„Ssssch." Versuchte Susan Will zu beruhigen, doch so wie es schien drang dieser Beruhigungsversuch nicht zu ihrer Tochter durch. Sie schien viel zu sehr in sich selbst gefangen zu sein.

„Ich kann nicht mehr." Durchbrach Will irgendwann von selbst die Stille, die sich ausgebreitet hatte. Das was sie sagte drang nicht durch die unsichtbare ´Mauer´ durch und so bekamen die anderen nichts davon mit.

„Warum?" fragte Susan leise, weil sie nicht wusste warum Will so am Ende war. „Die anderen erwarten zu viel. Sie denken ich habe für alles eine Lösung, aber das habe ich nicht. Sie nehmen an das ich durch nichts zu erschüttern bin, doch sie sehen nicht, das auch ich irgendwann eine Pause brauche." Jetzt war Susan verwirrt. Wen meinte Will?

„Wer?" fragte Susan deshalb erneut leise nach. Anfangs schwieg Will „Die anderen Wächterinnen." Kam es dann nach einer Weile von der Hüterin des Herzens. Nun war Susan erst recht verwirrt. Wer in drei Teufels Namen waren noch mal die Wächterinnen?

„Was meinst du damit? Kannst du es mir erklären?" leichte Ratlosigkeit schwang in Susans Stimme mit. „Ich kann nicht. Ich darf nicht." Drang gedämpft Will´s Stimme zu Susan durch, da Will noch immer ihr Gesicht in ihrem Pullover verbarg. Die Rothaarige klang verzweifelt, kraftlos. So hatte Susan ihre Tochter noch nie erlebt. Will hatte immer vor Kraft gestrotzt doch jetzt war davon nichts mehr zu merken. Nicht einmal ein klitzekleiner Funken schien übrig geblieben zu sein.

Plötzlich wurden sie dann von einem weißen Licht eingehüllt und waren an einem anderen Ort. Einem Ort, der Susan völlig unbekannt war. Noch überraschter sah Susan ihre Tochter an, als diese sich fast ruckartig aufrichtete. „Will?" irritiert von Will´s Reaktion stand nun auch Susan auf. Doch Will bemerkte sie gar nicht.

Stattdessen sah die Rothaarige zur Seite, wo ein blasser, junger Mann mit Glatze in einem weißen Gewand stand. „Herr." Hörte Susan Will leise murmeln. „Will." Erwiderte der Mann leicht lächelnd. „Was ist los mit dir? Etwas stimmt nicht mit dir, aber ich weiß nicht was." Will schwieg. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Die anderen aus deiner Gruppe konnten mir nicht sagen, was mit dir los ist. Sie wussten bloß, das du dich seit einiger Zeit von ihnen abkapselst." Dem Orakel fiel auf, das Will sich leicht auf die Lippe biss und eine Weile brauchte, ehe sie dann doch antwortete. „Sie können nicht wissen was mit mir ist, wenn sie nicht zuhören. Ich hab versucht mit ihnen zu reden, aber sie haben das Thema gewechselt." Kam es leise von Will und Susan und das Orakel hatten Mühe die Hüterin des Herzens zu verstehen. Langsam dämmerte es dem Orakel was mit Will los war. „Die anderen denken, das du alles aushältst und das du auf alles eine Lösung hast, richtig?" riet das Orakel von Kandrakar. „Ja, aber dabei übersehen sie, das es eben nicht so ist. Das ich nicht auf alles eine Lösung habe und auch mal ´ne Pause brauch." Schweigend lauschte das Orakel Will´s Worten. So einfach konnte er Will nicht helfen. Das brauchte Zeit. Und er musste unbedingt mit den anderen Wächterinnen reden. Ansonsten wagte er es zu bezweifeln, das Will jemals wieder die Alte wurde.

Susan indes sah das Orakel misstrauisch an. Sie kannte diesen Mann nicht und traute fremden Personen instinktiv nicht. Ihre Tochter jedoch schien diesen Mann zu kennen. Woher war Susan jedoch ein Rätsel. Allerdings hatte sie seit einiger Zeit das Gefühl, das sie Will gar nicht mehr kannte oder zumindest einen Teil von ihr nicht.

Lautlos trat dann jemand in den Raum und an Wills Seite. Es war Yan Lin und Susan Collins traute ihren Augen kaum. War diese Frau nicht eigentlich tot? Schweigend und besorgt beobachtete Susan, wie die ältere Frau ihre Tochter aus dem Raum führte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Ich bin Himerish, aber hier nennen mich alle das Orakel von Kandrakar. Vielleicht wäre es gut für sie zu wissen, dass dieser Ort zeitlos ist und Menschen die eigentlich tot sind hier weiterleben" Stellte der junge Mann sich Susan kurz darauf ruhig und höflich vor. „Susan Collins. Ich bin die Mutter von Will." „Ich weiß" lächelte das Orakel „Ich kann ihrer Tochter leider nicht viel helfen. Das einzige was ich tun kann ist mit den anderen vieren reden und den fünfen eine Auszeit geben, solange Will in diesem Zustand ist. Sie sollten mit ihr sobald es geht in den Urlaub oder so fahren, damit sie sich wieder erholen kann. Oder zumindest sollten sie ihre Tochter eine Zeit lang aus der Schule nehmen und ihr so viel Ruhe wie möglich gönnen." Skeptisch betrachtete Susan das Orakel von Kandrakar. Konnte sie ihm trauen?

„Was ist mit ihren Augen?" wollte Susan dann noch wissen. „Nichts Ernstes. Die rote Färbung ist nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihre eigene Kraft völlig erschöpft ist und das sie sich nur noch dank ihrer Magie auf den Beinen hält. Mit der Zeit wird die Farbe wieder weggehen. Je mehr ihre Kraft sich erholt, desto schwächer wird die rote Färbung, bis sie irgendwann völlig verschwunden ist." Erklärte das Orakel ruhig und lächelte leicht. „Es wird aber auch gleichzeitig ein Zeichen sein, an dem man in der nächsten Zeit wird erkennen können, wie es ihr geht." „Was wäre passiert, wenn diese Magie" Susan Collins sprach das letzte Wort eher zögerlich aus „nicht mehr ausgereicht hätte, um Will auf den Beinen zu halten?" „Sagen wir mal so, an sich ist es schon nicht gut, wenn man sich der Magie zunutze macht, wenn man körperlich erschöpft ist. Es ist einfach nicht dasselbe, wie die eigene, normale Kraft. Das merkt der Körper und reagiert entsprechend darauf. Solange sich das jedoch in einem bestimmten Zeitraum von 2 bis 3 Wochen hält passiert nichts Schlimmes. Sobald es jedoch darüber geht kann es schwerwiegende Folgen haben. Was im Falle eines Zusammenbruches passieren würde kann ich ihnen jedoch sagen, weil wir es vor etwa zwei Jahrhunderten hatten. Damals war es ebenfalls die Hüterin des Herzens von Kandrakar wie Will jetzt. Zwar aus anderen Gründen, weil wir damals im Krieg lagen und uns und andere Planeten schützen mussten, aber das Ergebnis wird das Gleiche bleiben. Damals war die Hüterin kurz vor dem Tod. Nur mit Mühe gelang es uns sie am Leben zu halten und selbst als sie wieder vollständig genesen war, war sie nicht mehr die Alte. Ihr Körper vertrug die Magie die er in sich hatte nicht mehr. Sie starb circa dreieinhalb Monate später." Erzählte das Orakel und sah dabei nach draußen. „Deshalb bin ich auch froh darüber, dass wir Will rechtzeitig gefunden haben. Im Moment geht es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Allerdings ist es besser, wenn sie ein oder zwei Tage hier bleibt und sich im Kosmos von Obliminose ausschläft, weil ihr Körper doch die eine oder andere Reaktionen auf die Dauerhaftigkeit von dem Magiegebrauch anzeigen könnte. Auch wenn man es nicht sieht. Es soll einfach jedes noch so kleine Risiko ausgeschlossen werden."

Sorgen machten sich in Susan breit. War mit Will wirklich alles in Ordnung? Sie hoffte es. „Kann ich solange hier bleiben, bis Will wieder nach Hause kann?" fragte sie, weil sie nicht ohne Will gehen wollte. Sie hatte ihre Tochter doch gerade erst wieder gefunden. „Natürlich, aber sie sollten sich nicht allzu sehr über diesen Ort wundern. Für Außenstehende mag er ein wenig komisch erscheinen. Außerdem werde ich die Zeit auf der Erde anhalten, solange sie hier sind, damit man sie nicht vermisst." Meinte Himerish und führte Susan in einen Raum, der ihr während ihres Aufenthaltes zur Verfügung stehen würde.

Danach ging er wieder und wusste, dass er so schnell es ging mit den anderen vier Wächterinnen reden musste. Am besten sofort.


End file.
